


Merry Night Vale Christmas!

by Silvanuyx



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mention of organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvanuyx/pseuds/Silvanuyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gives Carlos a very special Christmas present. (Christmas-y fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Night Vale Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Welcome to Night Vale tweet "Last Christmas I gave you my heart. The very next day you were still quite shaken over this gory and incomprehensible gesture."
> 
> ...It's much too fluffy. Also completely unbetaed. I wrote this is 15 minutes, made sure it wasn't horrible, and posed it.

Carlos laughed as he dropped a kiss on the top of Cecil’s head. “Cecil, we are not setting up a trap at the bottom of the fireplace. Santa Claus isn’t real,” he said cheerfully. He was just barely getting used to Night Vale.

Cecil sighed. “Carlos, oh sweet, perfect Carlos. It’s not Santa Claus, it’s Santa Claws. We can set up the bear trap after we open presents!” he trilled the last phrase, and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh again.

Bear traps. Now he remembered Cecil talking about the drugged bears last year.

Of course.

But for now, he moved to sit next to Cecil, and looked at their Christmas tree.

It was actually a cactus with occult symbols of protection, fertility and happiness and a few bloodstones hanging from the spines, but Carlos thought it was perfect.

Cecil bounced happily where he was sitting, and reached out to grab his box and held it out to Carlos. “Open mine first!” he chirped, eyes glowing (perhaps literally) with happiness.

Carlos smiled and took it, peeling off the wrapping paper (glowing white eyes on a purple background) and his eyes widened at the sight of a gorgeous wooden box. It was beautiful, with a carved eye that mimicked Cecil’s tattoo on the top of it.

He flipped the latch and opened it, then froze.

“Um… Cecil?”

Cecil was beaming.

“Why is there a heart in this box?”

Cecil tilted his head. “I’m giving you my heart Carlos, for as long as you want it,” he said, his smile slipping.

Carlos rose an eyebrow. “This is yours?” Cecil nodded quickly, grinning. “But how - wait, nevermind,” he said, then smiled. This was Night Vale. Of course Cecil could literally give him his heart. He would examine

He closed the box, and stroked the top of it, then leaned over to kiss Cecil's cheek. “Thank you Cecil, I love it."


End file.
